Always
by PhantomSiren
Summary: A semi-sad story of what happens just arter the play ends.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters. *wahh!*  
  
Always  
  
Raoul was hanging by the end of a rope-literally-and her Angel wanted her to choose: choose freedom and he would kill Raoul, or choose her Angel and Raoul would live. Either way, though, she would lose her childhood friend forever. "Angel of music, you deceived me," Christine said despairingly. "I gave my mind blindly."  
  
The Phantom, as she was now forced to think of him, gave her a chilling glare. "You try my patience. Make your choice."  
  
Christine perused his grotesque features. She hadn't been lying when she said his face held no horror for her now. It had become something she accepted as a part of him. As much a part as his voice or his ability to make her forget everything but the music he played. As much a part as his weakness to see her unhappy. "Pitiful creature of darkness," she said sadly. "What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you you are not alone."  
  
Christine took his face in her hands and kissed him, long and thoroughly. He was still at first, then began kissing her back. What had started as a bribe to be set free with Raoul had become something more, something she couldn't put a name to. Not while his arms were wrapped around her making her feel so secure.  
  
The sounds of the approaching mob grew louder, breaking into the protective cocoon of her Angel's kiss. He pulled away from her and held a candle to the rope around Raoul's neck, burning it until it fell harmlessly to the floor.  
  
"Take her-forget me-forget all of this," her Angel rasped, pushing Raoul toward her and the boat. "Leave me alone-forget all you've seen." The angry chant of the mob grew louder. "Go now-don't let them find you." The cries for revenge kept growing. "Take the boat," the Phantom continued. "Leave me here-go now, don't wait." He looked where the voices were coming from, then turned back. "Just take her and go-before it's too late. Go." Christine felt Raoul pull her arm and practically drag her to the boat. Behind her, she heard the Angel yelling, "Go now-go now and leave me." Raoul untied the rope that kept the boat from floating away. "Don't worry, Christine. We're almost gone." She clasped her shaking hands together, then felt something on her finger. She looked down. Her Angel's ring. She still wore it. But she couldn't wear it forever. Doing so would be trying to hold onto a dream that had already been shattered, and keeping a part of the man who destroyed her illusion. "Wait for me, Raoul," she said as she started back towards the Phantom. "I have something I need to give him." Raoul looked worried, but did as she asked.  
  
Returning to her Angel, she saw the pain and adoration in his eyes when she place the ring he had so lovingly bestowed on her in his hand. When she started to retreat, he gently took hold of her hand. Half afraid that he would try to force her to stay, she looked into his eyes, the only part of his face that wasn't distorted. Instead, he said in a soft, tormented voice, "Christine, I love you." Then, he released her, and she ran back to Raoul, to her knew life, trying to push away the thought that she was letting something slip through her grasp.  
  
Raoul helped her into the boat and started rowing for the opposite shore. Almost in a trance, Christine started singing. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you..." Her voice broke on the last word. Raoul started singing. "Share each day with me..." Christine joined in. "Each night, each morning."  
  
Across the water, she heard the Phantom cry out to her, "You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!"  
  
Desperately, Christine's mind raced. What was she doing? Is this really the right thing? You know it was your Angel you were singing to just then. It always had been.  
  
Christine thrust the thoughts away as they reached the bank and Raoul retrieved his jacket and led her to his coach. Of course this was right. She had known Raoul since childhood. He was her best friend, she thought as the carriage started driving away.  
  
But was he more than that?  
  
Christine glanced at Raoul who was staring out the window. From his expression, he was thinking of their future together. But you have no future together, her mind screamed. She suddenly realized that she had made a terrible mistake. "Raoul, stop the coach. I have to go back."  
  
Raoul stared at her cry. "Christine, you can't mean..."  
  
"Stop the coach."  
  
Raoul, apparently realizing that she did mean, banged on the ceiling of the coach and instructed the driver to return to the Opera Populaire.  
  
They arrived back a half hour after they had left. "Go, Raoul," Christine said at the edge of the lake. "I'll be all right."  
  
Raoul looked at her, unsure. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I love him, Raoul. I love you, too, but only as my friend. My very best friend."  
  
Raoul nodded solemnly. "I'll miss you, Christine." He placed his hands on her head and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye."  
  
Christine smiled at him and got in the boat.  
  
The mob had come and gone by the time Christine reached the other side. Her Angel was nowhere to be seen. "Angel," she whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
"Christine?"  
  
She spun around. "Angel." She ran to him and buried her head in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her. "Oh, Angel, can you ever forgive me? I made such a terrible mistake."  
  
"Christine, there's nothing to forgive. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"I'll never leave you again. I promise."  
  
He held her closer. "That reminds me..." He held her away for a moment and slipped his ring back on her finger. "I love you, Christine."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "And I love you, my Angel."  
  
"Maybe I should tell you my real name now."  
  
Christine chuckled as her Angel pulled he close again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Raoul stepped out into the night from the lake. His driver jumped down from his perch and opened the carriage door. Raoul shook his head. "Go home, Pierre."  
  
The driver stared at him, confused. "Sir?"  
  
" I'll walk home. Your wife is probably worried about you."  
  
Pierre still stood there. "But...sir-"  
  
Raoul waved him off and started walking toward his house. After hesitating a moment, Pierre finally left. The wind blew through Raoul's hair as he walked away from the Opera and the woman that held his heart. He reached into his jacket and pulled out Christine's red scarf. "I will always love you, Christine. Always."  
  
The wind whisked his words away, up into the night sky over Paris to meld with the thousand voices that had whispered those words in the darkness for the wind to carry eternally and sing endlessly through the trees.  
  
I will always love you.  
  
Always. 


End file.
